Fencet
by Rydel Darkclaw
Summary: The story of a terribly helpless Acara, and what happens to him, when he gets abaondoned, then dopted by a very abusive owner.
1. Default Chapter

Heres a fic about apoor boy acara, whos owners account gets hacke,d and hes abandoned his is the poor guys' story..Uhm, here's the guy's pic. I DONT know who did it, and I'm not sayignI did, but..that pic inspired me. Somehow. So, heres the link where I found it at: ?actAttach&typepost&id1247291

fdkjnblkjvnkjfjdnvdskljnvslkdjnvlskdfjnvklfdnvklsdjnvksdlfjnvklsdjnvdklsjnvlkdsjvnf

He sat in his neohome, grinning happily.A young, freindly, blue Acara. He'd just ben painted Royal, and he was so happy. He had everythinghe wanted-neopoints, a good owner, lots of toys,food..Highest Levels, petpets, everything... He was so happy. But, he never imagined it would go away. His woner had kept lots of secrets from him and her other pets. She cheated, an scammed. Tha's hy they were rich. Oh, sure, she played game,s and had fun, and earned a good share of np, but..She motly cheated and scammed. And, unfortunately for her inocnt pets, they would be the butt of a serious consequence.

One day, she was hacked by an angry victim of her scams. All her np, items, everything, was donated, or sent to random peopel. As for her pets..One by on,e they were abandoned, until only the Acara was left. He stared in complete horror, as this strange person, who was'nt his wonde,r threw away all he held dear. Then, finall,y hoved him away, into the pound. Where he sat, cold, frightened, ignored, amongst countless other epts, who felt just as he did. Betrayed, alon,e unwanted. Forgotten. One pet asked him his name, and he told her, his name was Fencet.

He waited a few days, until he was ready to be adopten, then shoved roughly ahead, to the front of he list. Then, some strange gril came by, and, seeing him, she bought him immediately,laughing about how lucky she was, she'd gotten a rare painted pet. His high stats, and his petpet, everything. He realized quickly, it was what he had, that made her adopt him. He got ued to it, however. He now was given a new nehome, thoguh not half as splendid as his first one was, and hen he looked at how much np she had, he shuddered. She was rathe poor. She'd spent all her np on him, and her neohome. He was'nt harldy fed, ever. He went to the soup kitchen, and when he id, she made him eat unil he was bloated, then ignored him for days. She took his petpet, and even his battledome items, and sold them all, and stocked up her money in the bank, collecting it. She soon forgot him, and stopped feeding him.

He was resorted to stealing sneak trips to the soup kitchen, then, and survived that way. Same, for the doctor, and getting clean. Finally, she seemed to remember him, and, unfortunately, ont in a good way. He'd grown up, since thne,a nd had gottne used to dealing with him. Onthe occasions she did pay atention to him, she made him clean their neohome, cook for her, or work. Never once did she say a kind thign, or even give him any toys. But now, she looked him ove,r smirking in a way that bothered him. He'd grown strong, lean, tall. He also had amnaged to keep himself impeccably clean. Over the time, he'd gained a cold, careless demeanor, and it shoed plainly on his face,the way he carried himself, the way he spoke.

She looked himover, then said, in a false cheery voice, " Fencet, come here a second, will ya?" He walked over to her slowly, slightly worried. This was how she'd gotten him trick into going to the battledome so many times. He was still hurt from last time, even. "What do yuo want, master..?" He asked gingerly, slight fear showing in his voice. "I wan to look at you.. Turn around slowly, and let me feel you.." He'd never been told anythign strnager in his life. Feel you? He did as she said, and closed his eyes indiscomfort, as she ran her hands over his body, feeling his now well-developed muscles, and even his more.. Er, private areas. When she stopped, he stepped back, a look of paineddisgust on his face. "What was that for, anyways, master..?" He asked, looking at her. She grinned, and replied, "I'm deciding on whether or not to keep you.."

Fear shot through him, and he gasped in horror. Memories of his abandonment flooded back to him, and he said quickly, pleadingly. "Please don';t abandon me, master..! I..I'll do anything.. Please just do'nt get rid of me.." She looked at him, smirking, and shook her head. "I dunno.. What have you done for me..?" She turned a,nd left, before he could say anytihng else. He sat dwon fas,t and put his face in his hands. He did'nt want to go throguh the horrow he'd been thrguh again. The fear, the utte aloneness.. Even the hunger. Hell, he was fed better her,e than he had ben in the pound. He had to fidn a way to amke her keep him. After all, he thouht..Who knows what other horrible perosn would adopt him,then..?

A few days later, she came back, and, lookign him over again, announced cheerily. "Fine, I'll keep yuo. But,on one condditoon.." He grinned happilly, and asked her, "What? I'll do anything!" "You have to be my boyfriend.. You're prety good lookin, you know.. Maybe I should get a mirror for this palce.." Muttering to herelf, she walked out again, leaving him in shock. "Boyfriend..? But.." He looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious. Why would she want him..? He wasnt handsome..Atleas,t he didnt think he was. He contemplated what he should do, wondering, what exactly does a boyfreidn do,anyways..? He'd heard theterm,but.. He never got out mcuh..

She came back, a few hours alter, with lots of new items. Including grooming tools. She handed them to him, smiling. "Here, pretty yourself up.." He took them, the brush, sopas,colognes, and looke dat her. "Why are you getting me this stuf..?"She apused, then answered, frowning. "Because, I need you to look good tongiht, whenwe go to the tavern, with my freinds.." Tavern..? Freinds..? "Oh, and ,one more thing.. You need to know ho to kiss,buddy..." Before he could protest, she leaned forward, and kisses him ratherforcibly. He dropped his items, in shock, and gasped in surprise, trying to say something. But, opening his mouth was a bad idea, she pushed her tongue in.

He spluttered, and pulled away, quickly, rubbing his mouth, as he blushed heavily. She glared at him,then yelled, "What was that for?" He glared back her, and shookhis head, disgusted. "I'm not goign to do THAT with you,ever again! Especially not in public!" He scrubbed at his lips again, the turned and stomped off, mortified. How could she..- He didnt have time to complete his thoughts, as she stomped after him, swearing and raving. "Fine.. I wo'nt abandon you.. i'll just beat the living cra out o you, you stupid animal..!" She struck him hard across the face with her fists, and he scrambled backwards, trying to sheild himself from the blows. One pet attacking him, he could handle that, even defend himself. But his master..?He whimpered in pain, and she punhed and kicked him, then stormed off, grumbling. "Fine.. Expect more, when I get back.."

He cowered in the corner, abused, and bledding, bruised. He didnt dare defnd himself against her. Yet.. He felt so much pain..Inside, and out. What esle was there to do..? He heard her leaving, and, a single tearran down his cheek, as he got up quickly, and ran, calling out. "Master, wait! Please.. I'm.. Sorry.. i'll do it..! Please, just don't hurt me again..!" She turned around, smirking wickedly, and said, "Fine..! But, you'd better freaking behave, stupid.." She turned, and left, leaving him alone again.

Later that night, she returned, dressed in very slinky attire. Her long black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her slim, yet curvy body was wrapped in a tight, form-ftting minidress. Fencet stared at her, and looked away, blushing. Somehow, for some strange reason, he liked what he saw, but, he did'nt understand why. She reached out, and grabbed him by the arm, nd yanked hard. "Come on.. we're going to be late.." They got inot her carn and they left.

At the tavern, Fencet had fun. His owner, who's name he finaaly foudn out was Marina, never talked to him, only howed him off to her three girlfreinds, and then they started talking. He sat alone, tryign to look inconspicuos, not wanting to talk to anyone. He was afraid of how they'd treat him. Finally, after a few drinks, it was time to leave. When they got home, Marina was drunk, and grinning. "Fencet, come not my room.." She said, grinning. He followed her, expecting to be made to tuck her in, and ut away her clothes, as usual. Instead, she sat on the bed, and called him over to her. "Sit by me.. let's talk.." He did as she said, and, to his surprise, she scooted over, to right next to him.

"I think you're hot, fencet.." He looked at her funny, he did'nt understand the phrase.. "No, I'm fine, master..Do you.. Need anything.." "I need you." she answered, then wrapped her ams around him, and kissed him roughly. For a split second, he though of pushing her off him, then remembered what had happened before. With a soft whimper, he kissed her back, hoping she'd be happy and leave him go, then. But, she didnt. She started to run her hands over his back and chest, giggling. "Take off your clothes,Fencet.." He stared at her, in surprise, and his mouth opened, as he tried to say something. "But.. I.." "Do it..!" She growled, beligerrently, and he shrank back slightly, looking down. "I'm sorry.. I'll.. fine.."

He began to unbutton his shirt, not looking at her. He felt sick, suddenly. Worse, then he hadwhen she'd beaten him. He felt her eyes on her, and he glance up. She was eyeing him hungrily, and, just then, she reached out, and ran a hand over his chest, down his stomach, and rested it on his middle. He flinched, and she gave him a squeeze, through his pants, and, was about to getup, to say no, when she passed out suddenly, drunked. He sighed with releif, and got up, and laid her back right, an tucked her in quickly, and left. When he got back to his room,he rushed to the bathroom, and threw up. He felt so sick, so.. Wrong. His whole body felt filthy..

He took a cold shower, and scrubbed himself all over. Somehow, he couldnt get the filthy feeling to go away. He went to bed, feeling alone, and more ronged than hed ever felt before.


	2. Two

CHAPTER TWO!

Hehahehehehe..Uhm, somehow, the link did not show, I guess I deleted it.. Here it is, again.. ?actAttach&typepost&id1247291

cvbcvbcxvbxvcbxbcvxcbcvbcv

The next mornign Fencet awoke, curled up in a ball, in the conrer o the rom. It was cold. He shivered, and peered out the window. It had snowed. He got up shakily,as he slowly remembered last night's happenings. What Marina had done to him. He shivered, as he stumbled into th bathroom, and took a hot bath. He would stay in there all day, it was warm, and so marina would leave him alone. However, he was wrong. A little while later, there was a knock on the door, then marina opened it, and stepped in, glaring at him. "It's cold.. Go get firewood..I'm freezing my butt off, stupid..!" He looked up at her, trying to cover himself, and answered slowly, "Yes Master.. i'm sorry..I should have done that sooner.." She didnt move, just stood there, looking at him. "Well.. Do it!" He stared at her. "Right now, Master..? But I'm-" She strode over, and slapped him hard. "I DON'T CARE! I'M COLD!"

He did as she said, quicky, and grabbed a nearby towel, and wrapped it about himself, shivering, as he wentoutside, and got the firewood. It was';nt until a little while later that, from going out wet in the cold, he got sick. He stayed in his room, shivered, curled up under a coat, trying to sleep. He felt terrible. Marina sat in in the living room, by the fire, reading. Shivering, Fencet stumbled in, and looked pleadingly at her. "Maser.. Can I sit by you, by the fire, where it's warm..? I.. I don't feel too well.." She frowned, and shook her head. "Fine..! But.. Don't do or say anything.." He nodded gratefully, and sat by the fire, basking in the flowing warmth. He felt so much better..

He had only begun to drift off into a more comfortable sleep, when he elt a hand on his back, He jerked upriht, and turned around quick, staring up at Marina. "M-Master..?" She had a sweet smile on her face-unfitting, she amost never smiled, and she pout an arm around him. "I'm sorry youre sick.. Want to slep in my bed tonight, so you don't get worse..?" He stared at her, in shock, and then nodded dumbly, grateful that she'd let him have a bed. He hadn't slept in a bed in so long.. He got up, and followed her to her bedroom, and then he gingerly climbed onto the bed, watching her, unsure of what to do. He just couldn't beleive she was being so nice to him.. When she smiled, and walked back into the living room, he heaved a great sigh, and wrapped himself in the thick, plush blankets, shivering with comfort and pleasure, as the warmth and softness sank into him. He fell asleep almost instantly.

A little while later, that night, Marina came in, and began to get undressed, to go to bed. She'd started to climb into bed, when she realized Fencet was there still, asleep. Finally, a good idea crossed her, and she climbed into bed, and put her arms around him. Fencet awoke, feeling warmer than before, and yelped in shock, when he realized Marina was naked on him. He sat up, and scooted backwards, stammering. "M-M-M-Master..?!I'm sory, i'll leave.. I did'nt know-" "Relax.. Stay here wuiith me, Feccet.. I'ts cold.. And you're really warm.." She giggled, and held her arms out, to him. He shook his head, and started to get up, saying softly "No, It's okay.. I'll go.." He stood up, and winced, when she screamed at him, shaking a fist angrily. "You'll do WHAT I say, WHEN I say!!" He sat back down fast, and then looked at her. "Yes, master.."

She smirked, then growled, "But you ca'nt wear your clothes..You're not allowed to wear clothes in bed...See? I don't..!" He loked down, and nodded, and began to undress. Her eyes roved over his body, as he did so. He was very good looking, she though, over and over again. He had well toned muscles, long graceful, yet muscled legs, long arms, slender yet built. His body was nice, too. Good chest and stomach. However, his package- She did'nt get to see, he di'dnt take off his underwear. Covering himself, and blushing, he climbed under the covers, and started to curl into a tight ball, embarassed by her seeing him.

"Nuh-uh.. Come over here.. I want to look at you some more... And, take off your underwear.." He shut his eyes tight, and did as he was told, as the blush faded away, and he pulled his underwear off. He scooted forward, and blanched, when she put her arms around him, and squeezed him tightly against her. "Kiss, me.." She said softly, grinning. "You're so hot, Fencet.. I want you.. Bad.." He turned his head away, whimpering. "Please Master, do'nt do this to me..!" "I'll do what I want, astupid..!" She snapped back, squeezing him tighter. "Put your hands on me.." She giggled suddenly, reahing up, to rub his ears. "You're so cute.." He did as she said, resting one hand lightly on her arm, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I wana screw you, Fencet.." He winced, then started to say something, but was cut short, by a forceful kis. He kissed her back readily, then pulled away. "Master..? please.. No more..?" "..Fine.." She said, then snuggling against him, fell asleep.

He remained awake, wishing for all the world he was anywhere but there. He felt so used..This was'nt right. He gasped slightly, as her hand slid down, and rested on the curve of his butt, and she gave it a soft squeeze. "Fencet.." She murmured, and snuggled closer. He shook his head, and lay back, slowly pulling himself away from her, so she woudlnt touch him anymore.


End file.
